


Falling

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Wrestling/Grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate hadn’t expected to spend her morning teaching Abby the finer points of throwing and falling along with the basic hand to hand Abby seemed to have missed at the Quantico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo: wrestling/grinding

Kate had come home to find Magnus smiling into a half filled wine glass, the bottle resting on the table scattered with the remains of dinner. Kate hadn’t stayed long, Magnus had obviously had a long day and Kate herself was eager to head to bed. 

When she reaches her room, there’s a pair of her boots missing from the front row in her closet and Will’s glasses and the pen he carried in his suit jacket pocket were lined up on her nightstand, the drawer not quite shut. Abby had come and, apparently, not gone earlier in the evening. Kate sighs with a roll of her eyes and presses the drawer shut with the heel of her palm. Sometimes she swore he pulled stunts like this to remind her that they had both agreed to an open relationship. Sometimes she figured it was the closest he would ever get to being a typical guy: emptying out his pockets to stuff them with condoms.

 

It’s early, for her anyway, the next morning when Abby stumbles through the door to the gym.

“Ow,” she frowns a bit unnecessarily as Kate turns from her workout. “I thought the door was shut all the way, guess I leaned a little too hard.”

Kate’s hiding a smile because she knows Abby’s looking for Will. The blonde obviously had yet to figure out the Sanctuary didn’t exactly adhere to a five day work week. Things started out slower than usual on the weekends sure, but that didn’t stop either Magnus or Will from plowing through with their work.

Abby takes a halting step across the wood floor. “I was hoping Will was here.”

“He should be soon. You’re welcome to wait.”

Abby grimaces as she takes another step, pausing until Kate reaches and grabs her elbow, helping her over to the bench near the center of the room. “Has Magnus looked at that?”

“She said last night it was a sprain, no big deal. It was fine until the door kicked my butt.”

Kate snickers as Abby grins suddenly. “I thought they taught you FBI guys how to take a tumble.”

“They try.”

Kate shakes her head and moves to pull a mat down from where it was leaning against a wall. “It’s like this.” Kate moves in front of the mat then falls to the floor without so much as a second thought. Abby blinks at her as she rolls to her feet.

“Ow,” Abby offers and Kate sighs.

“Watch your ankle and come here.”

 

Kate hadn’t expected to spend her morning teaching Abby the finer points of throwing and falling along with the basic hand to hand Abby seemed to have missed at the Quantico. There’s a lot of stuff they can’t run through with Abby wobbling on one foot, but Kate’s beginning to see what Will sees in her. She’s as awkward and clumsy as Kate had expected but she’s astute and eager to learn once you get her focused. She’s not any good at most of the stuff Kate tries to show her but Abby keeps pushing to find some middle ground, a place where she knows enough that Kate can pick through her technique in detail.

They end up on the ground, Kate’s knees digging into the sides of Abby’s ribs, both of them panting.

“I can’t.” Abby groans, squirming in an effort to unseat Kate.

“Try again.”

“Can’t.” Abby frowns at her in frustration.

“Stop thinking that you’re stronger than me and use your brains blonde.”

Abby glares up at her and Kate smirks. “I know you’ve done this before. Think.”

“I have not.” Abby’s hips slide against the mat.

“Ok come on don’t tell me Z-man doesn’t go all rough and tumble on you after we get back from a mission.”

“That’s different.” Abby eyes narrow.

“Is it?”

Kate watches as it dawns on Abby, the blonde failing still, her limbs twitching slightly as she thinks, running through something in her head. Moments pass filled with slow breathes and then Abby acts, shifting and then hooking her legs around Kate’s, using Kate’s body weight to turn them both until Abby’s seated on top, pinning Kate to the floor with a triumphant whoop.

“I did it.” She pants, leaning down to rest her forehead on the mat by Kate’s shoulder.

“I told you.” Kate smiles, patting her lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t lose your head and you’ll be fine.”

“Should I be concerned?” Will asks from the doorway startling them both.

“We kept our clothes on if that’s what you’re worried about.” The snark colors Abby’s face and earns a laugh from Will.

“I wouldn’t complain if you hadn’t.” Will winks and crouches beside the pair. “Go again, and this time Kate,” he shoves lightly at her shoulder, “Don’t let her win.”


End file.
